


Be my Valentine

by Mostly_Angst_Whoops



Series: Living Up To My Username [5]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Cheating, M/M, Multi, Thomas is a dick, Valentines Day! But depressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 18:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12588184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mostly_Angst_Whoops/pseuds/Mostly_Angst_Whoops
Summary: Angst





	Be my Valentine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cant_We_Just_Dance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cant_We_Just_Dance/gifts).



Lafayette had always been the one to go overboard on Valentine’s Day. He’d buy piles of chocolate, and somehow stack them into a sculpture of the person they were for, or he’d get them front row tickets to a broadway musical they’ve been dying to see. He’d spend the entire day giving them soft kisses and adding “I love you” into the back of every sentence.

Alexander, however, wasn’t a fan of getting hundreds of dollars spent on him, and he wasn’t a fan of things that were usually perceived as “romantic.” _It’s all a marketing tool, I don’t see why anyone cares so much.”_ Thing was, Laf cared, so here he was piling a basket with fancy notebooks and packs of pens that he knew that Alex wouldn’t be able to say “no” to.

As for John, Laf had already gotten him a giant teddy bear that took up way too much of the room. It was big enough that each of them could sit on one of the legs and have a lovely conversation over tea. There were several perks for being made of money. John loved big stuff, and John loved cuddles. Laf’s guess was that the teddy bear was one of the greatest gifts he had ever gotten John in their years of dating. Which, of course, meant that he’d have to outdo it next time.

Laf paid for the notebooks and pens, bringing them home to wrap some string around them to make it look good for Alex. He set it on Alex’s office table. Even if Alex absolutely hated Valentine’s Day and how much money corporations made on an “absolute bullshit holiday, Laf, I’m sorry,” he agreed to go on a date with John and Laf tonight. It had been a while since they’d all spent time together. Alex’s job was starting to push more work on him, and John had a case that was just draining him.

Which, of course, meant that it was Laf’s job to help him relax.

However that may be.

Mhm.

Alex rarely joined in anymore, and the relationship had almost become a just John and Laf sort of thing, which Laf really wanted to fix. He loved Alex, and he loved John, and the thought of them drifting apart was devastating. Which is what he intended to fix this Valentine’s Day. In two easy steps:

A perfect date  
Cuddles!

This, of course, was written in a notebook with the page title “Laf’s super amazing plan to make his amazing relationship even better,” complete with at least eighteen different colors, way too many flourishes, and a bunch of doodled hearts and pictures of Alex and John drawn in. He wasn’t the best artist, but the stick figures made him smile. 

Laf was always the one to go overboard on things. 

He started the car, beginning to drive home so that he’d be able to get there before John or Alex came home.

***

Thomas straightened out the purple coat that he, for some reason, insisted on wearing. It was fitted, tucking in at all the right places. Actually, the reason was pretty obvious. He looked attractive in it. It turned eyes, and it was the sort of thing that just filled the room and made everyone look at him. Listen to him.

Right now, even if he was the one sitting down, looking up at a midget who refused to calm down. Green tie, black suit, pacing around the room and waving his arms around like that would somehow make Thomas listen. 

Thomas rolled his chair back, pulling a box out of his desk.

“Alexander,” he said.

Alexander’s eyes snapped over to him, and the pacing finally stopped. The constant movement, however, did not, and Thomas could see Alexander rocking on his heels. “It’s Hamilton,” the younger boy snapped.

Thomas rolled his eyes, standing up and walking over to him. He towered over the smaller man. He held out the box.

He watched Alexander’s eyes flicker over it. It was heart-shaped, a shiny bow painted on. Thomas grinned as he felt Alexander’s words slipping from him, just staring at the box of chocolates. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” Thomas hummed.

Alexander took it slowly, staring up at him. There was a blush clear on his face. “For me?”

So much desperation. 

“Yes,” Thomas answered. 

Alexander stared at the package, watching the light shift on the shiny bow. He looked back up at Thomas. 

Thomas was picking at his nails, acting like the box of chocolates meant nothing. They didn’t mean anything to him. Just five dollars at CVS that he wanted to spend on being malicious.

Alexander looked up at him with wide eyes. It was almost funny how much Alexander wanted Thomas. A scribbled diary entry that had fallen a week back, one that was clearly in Alexander’s handwriting, one lamenting about being stuck in a relationship while seeking another. 

A diary entry that ended up in Thomas’ hands.

Thomas hummed. “I’ll see you after work?” 

Alexander nodded slowly, and Thomas shooed him off, closing the door. 

It wasn’t like Alexander wasn’t attractive in his own angry midget sort of way. Alexander was very attractive. The thing was, Thomas didn’t give a shit about Alexander. 

Which made him perfect to toy with.

***

_Alexander: I have to stay late at work today._

John looked down at the phone, letting out a sigh. He didn’t have the energy to say _no, Alexander, you’re going to get your ass over here because Laf has been planning this Valentine’s Day date for weeks._

That wasn’t going to turn out well. 

It was endearing how much Lafayette loved their relationship, how much he cared about every single one of them. This date had been incredibly important to him, and Alexander was trying to give it up for work.

_Alexander, I love you but-_

But what? What was John supposed to say? _I love you but I'm not sure if you really love us._

If he was honest, that’s what John had been wanting to say for a very long time. He hated the fact that the thought even crossed his mind. It was pretty clear to him that his relationship was about to careen off a cliff.

When Laf loved, he loved unconditionally. John liked to think he wasn't that naïve. There was a point where it needed to stop. 

Not that he'd be the one to call it quits.

Still, it frustrated him when he received the message. He sighed.

_Lafayette: Oh, that's okay._

Except it wasn't. It really wasn't.

_Lafayette: What time are you coming home? Maybe we can reschedule?_

John looked up at his class, waiting for the bell to ring. School was basically over, and kids were just standing around and chatting. There was a lot of elbowing, a lot of whispering. Valentine’s Day. John chuckled softly.

“You guys can leave,” John said, smiling. “Go have fun. See y'all tomorrow.”

The kids all piled to the door, pushing each other on the way out. A few yelled a “thank you!” and Laurens responded with a “have a good night.”

He gathered up the rest of his stuff, putting it into his bag.

_Alexander: I don't know._

John sighed. He was about to call Alexander and talk some sense into him, but he stopped when a message from Laf popped up.

_Lafayette: Is Alexander okay?_

There was Laf again, caring about everyone else more than himself.

And Laf, removed from reality as always.

No, nothing was wrong with Alexander. He did this all the time.

A worse thought popped into John’s head. What if something was wrong? What if there was a reason to the entire thing? What if John was the one that was being insensitive the entire time?

Because he loved Alexander. He really did. 

John called Laf, and Laf picked up before the first ring even started. 

“Deep breath,” John said as soon as the phone picked up.

There was a pause on the other side as Laf took the breath. “I don’t know what’s going on with Alexander.”

“Neither do I,” John said. “We should talk it out with him, alright? Don’t get stressed. I’ll be home in fifteen minutes and we can watch a Valentine’s Day movie, and go on that date if you still want to.”

“I don’t want to. I want Alexander to be with us,” Laf muttered.

John sighed. “Fifteen minutes, darling. I’ll be right there.”

“Okay, I love you,” Laf said softly.

“Love you too,” John said.

He waited for Laf to cut the call, making sure that he wouldn’t be cutting Laf off if he wanted to speak more. It took a few seconds, but the call finally ended, and John shoved his materials into his bag and ran for the door.

***

Alexander leaned back onto the bed. The covers were plush and soft, and it seemed to hug him comfortingly as he cuddled back into the sheets.

Thomas hummed, stretching a little next to him. “Leave whenever you feel like it,” he said, collapsing back onto the bed. 

Alexander suddenly snapped back to reality. He’d been in some dreamlike state all day, finally getting _something_ back from Thomas. On Valentine’s Day, no less. It was a dream come true. Until Thomas asked him to leave.

“What?” Alexander asked.

“You can leave when you can, darling,” Thomas said, paying almost no mind to Alexander. “Bye.”

“But what about tonight?” Alexander asked. “What about us? What about what just happened?”

Thomas turned towards him. “It’s a one night stand. Ever heard of it?”

“But the chocolates-”

“Was an invitation,” Thomas said, rolling his eyes. “Don’t act like you didn’t want this.”

Yes, Alexander wanted this, but not like… this. He wanted the entire relationship, hand-holding and cuddling and everything else that came with it. Not getting thrown out after a night.

“No, but, you don’t understand- I love you.”

Thomas smiled at him, a grin spreading across his features. “ _Love_ me?”

Alexander instantly regretted it, pushing himself off the bed. He stomped over to his clothes, pulling on his underwear and his pants. 

“Tell Laf I said hello,” Thomas hummed, leaning back into the bed.

Alexander didn’t have anything to fight back with. He pulled on his shirt, picking up his jacket and running out of the room.

His hair was messy, he smelled of sex, and the marks on his neck did nothing to hide what happened. Desperation was the only thing that convinced him to knock on Laf’s door that night. 

John opened the door for Alexander and handed him a stack of notebooks and pens. “Happy Valentine’s Day,” he spat, closing it again.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make my day


End file.
